


Unexpected

by DumbassWitch



Series: Avengers One-shot Series [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), F/M, Female Clint Barton, Female Peter Parker, Female Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassWitch/pseuds/DumbassWitch
Summary: When Toni intruduced her two proteges, Harley and Payton, she expected the nerdy outbursts, the late night workshop binges, and the Star Wars marathons. When Harley started schook at Midtown, the same school Payton went to, she expected the study dates and hang-outs with friends. But this? This was unexpected.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, May dies from a heart attack. It's nothing against May, really, I love her, but I really love the idea of Payton living with the Avengers. 
> 
> Payton is also the granddaughter of Becca Barnes, because that makes her the great neice of Bucky, and that's fun. 
> 
> Civil War, Infinity War, and Endgame do not exist here. Bucky is deprogrammed and living in the tower and everyone is a happy family. And Toni was told immediately that the Winter Soldier killed her parents and she was understanding about it because. 
> 
> SHIELD isn't HYDRA

* * *

When Toni intruduced her two proteges, Harley and Payton, she expected the nerdy outbursts, the late night workshop binges, and the Star Wars marathons. When Harley started school at Midtown, the same school Payton went to, she expected the study dates and hang-outs with friends. But this? This was unexpected.

There, five feet away from where Toni had stopped dead after turning the corner, Harley was kissing the life out of Payton, one of his hands pinning her arms above her head and the other resting on her hip. And Payton was giving as good as she got.

Toni thought back to the past few weeks, to the two teenagers cuddling during Family Movie night (although at that moment in time she had been looking at how similar they had looked to Bucky and Clara. On second thought that doesn't make it better), back to their constant touching during experiments, and to that morning when Payton was practically sitting in Harley's lap eating breakfast.

And looking back over at where the two teenagers were still embracing, Toni wondered how she hadn't seen it before.

As she walked back the way she came, Toni smiled and shook her head.

  _Maybe this isn't really unexpected at all._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disappointed with how short this is. That's all I have to say.


End file.
